


How's the Weather? And Other Insincere Things to Ask a Friend After 15 years

by For_the_love_of_fiction



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Could not sleep without getting this out, F/M, Lilly Lives, inspired by another fic, no seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 21:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20646110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/For_the_love_of_fiction/pseuds/For_the_love_of_fiction
Summary: Inspired by Rumors of My Death, title pretty much speaks for itself.





	How's the Weather? And Other Insincere Things to Ask a Friend After 15 years

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Heavenli24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenli24/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rumours of My Death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20267734) by [Heavenli24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenli24/pseuds/Heavenli24). 

> So.... I never saw season 3, so please excuse any weirdness with that summary, please. Otherwise, enjoy!
> 
> Also, go check out Heavenli24's fic. I promise it's amazing and better than this one!

Veronica let out a long sarcastic laugh, “What happened?”

Logan reached over and rubbed Veronica’s arm soothingly. Lily just looked confused. 

“Yeah, V. I want to know what happened after I left.”

There was another snort of insincere laughter from Veronica. “Well, Let’s see.” 

“Veronica-” Logan started gently.

Veronica ignored him and held up a finger, like she was counting. “Well, you died,” another finger went up, “Logan turned the whole school against me, my father got fired, I got raped, my mother left us, we had to move, my dad got a job as a PI, I was alone for a year, I worked with my dad, I finally made a friend from a transfer student, I started using my new PI skills to make money at school, Logan’s dad got stabbed at a Halloween party, Logan’s mom killed herself,” she did reach out for Logan at that point to hold his hand, all fingers counted at this point, “I got carjacked by a federal agent, Logan saved me, Logan and I started dating, I found out my dad was actually my dad, Logan got charged with your murder, I figured out it was Aaron, Aaron tried to kill me,” Logan squeezed her hand at this point, “Logan got charged with Felix’s murder, Logan and I broke up, Duncan and I started dating, someone put a bomb on a school bus and tried to murder a bunch of kids, the 09ers were saved because they didn’t want to ride a bus and got in a limo, I was saved because I saw your freaking ghost and ran into Weevil and missed the bus.”

“You didn’t tell me that part,” Logan interjected. 

“We weren’t exactly speaking at that point. Where was I? Oh yeah, Duncan got Meg pregnant and then hid it from us, she died, Duncan kidnapped her baby and ran, I had my first encounter with the Hearst rapist, I figured out who really killed Felix, made some really good friends with the local Irish gang, testified against Aaron, dealt with a school shooter, figured out who bombed the bus, got a peodophile caught, found out who raped me, almost got my dad killed,”

Logan went to say something, but Veronica shot him a look and then continued, “Got back together with Logan, went to Hearst, figured out who the rapist was, broke up with Logan, dealt with some Russians, had a sex tape of mine released to the public, dealt with a secret society, became a licenced PI, got my dad fired from Sheriff, again, decided enough was enough, went to Stanford then Columbia to get a degree in law, got a call from Logan that he was being framed for murder, again, came back, solved that, got shot at, then the last few years have been pretty quiet.” Veronica paused in her storytelling and looked at Lily. “How’s your life been?” She almost managed to keep most of the sarcasm down.

Lily looked at her in shock. “Uh, what?”

**Author's Note:**

> So I could not sleep until I wrote this. Really.
> 
> Also, I am working hard on my series, but I realized... I really need a beta, and I have no clue where to get one. Anyone have any ideas? Or anything? I have MOST of the next chapter, plus some of future chapters written, but I'm really struggling with one part. Help?


End file.
